How Little We Know
by elfyawesomness
Summary: A teenage girl with a bland and frustrating life is thrust into the world of her favorite video game Dragon Age:II. There will be an odd romance later on in the story when I get to it. I will try to update at least once a week if not more often.


_"Today was a long day"_, she thought as she pulled a pack of Marlboro Blacks out of her pocket, opening it to find her lucky, the last cigarette of a pack. pulling it out, crushing the paper box and tossing it to the ditch. She fished around in her jacket for the zippo while placing the cancer stick to her mouth. _"time to take a chill pill Mike, you need one"_. upon finding her zippo she preceded to flip it open and flick the flint, producing a three inch tall blue and gold flame. she dipped her head to light the cigarette in her mouth, taking a deep inhale of smoke, holding it in for a second before exhaling as she walked home from a dreadfully dramatic day at school. her day had started out normal, she woke early, took a shower and went to school. but, mere minutes after entering the building drama started. class a bullshit she called it. _"why can't people hold it till the end of the day and blow up after the final bell? five fights before the first class even started. for a small town troy has a lot of troublemakers"_ instead of dwelling on the negative she decided to focus on her cigarette and the feet beneath her. another mile and she'd be home. home with her crippled mother, her jackass couch potato brother, and her hard working ass of a father. yippy.

So she walked, one foot in front of the other for another twenty minutes; all the way up to her back porch, her back door. she quickly lifted the black welcome mat and found the key gone. "great, just great", she grumbled "it's too hot for this". with an exasperated exhale she opened the screen door of her family's old white Victorian and knocked on the cracked oak door, while peering through a wavy pane of glass. she saw a shadow wobbling down the hall, which meant her mom was coming to get the door. _"Zach should be home! he should be the one getting off his ass to get the door, not mom" _As she was finishing up the thought the deadbolt turned with a resounding clunk and the knob turned, opening the door to reveal a small, slightly hunched blonde woman in a black bathrobe. _"She's using the cane today. That means she's had at least three fainting spells and she's hurting worse than usual" _"hey honey, how was school?", her mother asked. "Decent, a bit boring, but decent mom" "okay honey, if you have homework you need to do it then you can have the rest of the day to yourself" the girl nodded and walked to the left, through her brothers room. she took a moment to watch her brother recline in his black and blue gaming chair as he played his newest Dragon Age II profile. "_I bought that game and I never get to play it! I've gotten to act III once in two years, and he thinks it's his the little prick. he's sixteen can't he go on a date or camping, something and get off his ass for a day?" _"hey Zach. doesn't logan want to hang out for the weekend?" "Yeah, I'm going to his house in about ten minutes. Why?", retorted her little brother. "I was curious, that's why." she stated calmly._  
_

* * *

"Finally he's gone. now I can play some DAII." My life sucks by the way, and sometimes I wish I could be a character in the game but shit happens_._ So I hopped onto the xbox and proceeded to reacquaint myself with a great fantasy game. I started a new game and got down to designing my character(the way I wish I looked). I don't mean to complain about my looks, I'm short (5'4") and lean, with short natural burgundy hair so dark it looks black with blood red streaks in the sunlight, and teal eyes; I'm mixed mind you European Spanish and Lakota Sioux so I have a nice golden/copper skin tone a thin straight nose and high cheekbones, nice naturally thin, wing shaped black brows but, sometimes I wished my coloring was a tad different. So I designed my new character to look like me in the face, I gave her copper skin, but her eyes, hair and tattoos were going to be what I wanted them to be. And I decided I wanted her to have snow white hair, purple eyes and a tattoo of violet wings across her face. nice right? And I began to play the prologue and first act, then just as I was finishing up the deep roads I saved my game and went to my room to get ready for bed. I changed out of my jeans and into a nice pair of black capris and a grey t-shirt, I keep my bra on when I sleep unlike some girls who go commando in every sense of the word. So I turned off the light and dove into bed, curling into a ball creating my own little Dragon Age fantasy. Little did I know that it was about to become frighteningly real.


End file.
